


Sweet

by Demon_Hades



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I can apparently only write fluff, Love Confessions, Love Notes, M/M, honestly little love notes are my kink save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/pseuds/Demon_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo likes sweet things, he likes Izaya too, but sometimes confessions are hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

It was still hard to believe what they were now. They didn't put labels on it, neither of them could say the word, but they knew what they were. They were together, they were _boyfriends_ , for close to a year now.

They both loved each other, which was very odd considering their past. They were supposed to hate each other; they were known to be the worst of enemies. But when a hot summer night in an alley lead to an even hotter night in Shizuo's apartment, things changed.

Of course Izaya wasn't around the morning after, but that didn't stop things from making that change. They held back their fights, they didn't use knives and metal poles against each other anymore, they didn't bicker when they saw each other in the street as much, and they mostly avoided each other after that night. It was awkward for a while, of course it was, but they just couldn't get enough.

But they were addicted. 

Neither were satisfied with one single fling, they would never admit it, but they wanted more. More nights spent over, more nights spent intimately close, and more mornings waking up to an empty bed.

It was just a fling at first, a secret only they shared, but it eventually grew into much more than that. 

They started to spend time together just to be together. They were both happy, for the first time in a very long time, they were _genuinely_ happy. But it wasn't like they didn't have their little scuffles. With their personalities mingled under one roof, with their past together, it was rocky for the first couple months, but they eventually figured each other out. 

It wasn't just a fling anymore.

They still fought, of course, even now, they'll argue and not speak to each other for days, but they always came back. 

They never did put a label on it, but they did love each other, even if they weren't very good at showing it.

Izaya was a master with words, but not with feelings. He would dance around the subject of "them" with fancy words and smug grins. He couldn't tell Shizuo that he loved him, even though he did, it was just a concept he wasn't familiar with, nor comfortable with. He liked to pretend he didn't like the cuddling, the gentle touches from his beast, but of course he enjoyed it immensely. 

Shizuo, on the other hand, was not good with words, but he tried his best with his actions. Little things, like cuddling on the couch watching movies, or bringing Izaya his favourite sushi after Shizuo got off work. He couldn't tell Izaya how he felt either, not with words, but he tried to show it daily.

One thing he would is write on little sticky notes he took from Izaya's desk, and leave them places for Izaya to see. 

_remember to eat something_ , he'd write on a sticky note in the kitchen.

_take breaks_ , he'd stick to Izaya's computer (that guy worked on his computer too much jeez)

_iIl see you later_ , he would always say on a note stuck to the door. Everyday he would write that one, just to make sure Izaya knew Shizuo would never leave him.

He wasn't good with words, but he tried, he wanted to get better with his voicing what his heart felt, and he hoped the sticky notes might help. He also really hoped Izaya understood just how much he meant to him by seeing how much he cared.

He knew Izaya didn't like "couple pet names," even though he has called Shizuo a nickname for as long as they've known each other, so just to piss him off, recently he picked up the habit of calling Izaya sickeningly cute nicknames. He would integrate the names (along with "flea" of course) into his notes.

_eat something today sugar._

Really, the skinny flea didn't eat enough.

_ill call you later sweetheart._

_have a good day honey._

Izaya never said anything about the sticky notes, or the nicknames, so Shizuo just took it as a sign he liked it, but that he would never admit it. He had too much pride to admit he liked being called "sugar" in the morning when Shizuo made him breakfast. It was their favourite pet name out of the others.

Izaya kept every single one of the notes.

In fact, Izaya often bought extra sticky notes, ones of different colours and sizes, just so Shizuo had a lot and had a variety. Shizuo didn't know this, he didn't know Izaya kept the notes, or always replenished the stock, he never even thought about the notes and how they were always gone the next day.

Shizuo never noticed this until they say he found the box full of the notes.

At first he was taken aback, surprised that Izaya had actually kept them. Every single one was here, a small little box full of messy, notes of multiple sizes and colours. He felt something warm spread through him, a huge grin lighting up his face at the thought of Izaya keeping all these stupid little notes. Izaya cared, and he knew Shizuo cared. 

He went down the stairs to see Izaya working at his desk, his reading glasses were on his face that was scrunched in concentration. Shizuo approached him and wrapped his arms around Izaya's shoulders from behind. Izaya just hums in acknowledgment, trying to keep his focus on the computer in front of him.

"Is Shizu-chan bored already?"

"I didn't know you kept them, sugar."

It took a moment for Izaya to realise what he was talking about, but once he did Shizuo saw from behind how his ears turned red, and he knew that his face must have matched. 

"Of course I did Shizu-chan..." there was a small pause as Izaya thought of some excuse to explain the softer side of himself that was beginning to surface. "It was for research."

"Research?" Shizuo snorted, and grabbed the back of Izaya's chair, spinning him around so he had to look at him. "What did your research find then?"

"I noticed Shizu-chan is very fond of sweets," Izaya replied, using his best scholarly voice. "I know you like eating sweets, like milkshakes and cake, but I didn't realise Shizu-chan like to use sweet nicknames too."

Shizuo tilts his head a little confused. "Sweet names? What do you mean?"

"You call me 'sweetheart' for one, 'honey' as well," with a small smile tugging at his lips he added, "'sugar.'"

"Oh," was all Shizuo could say.

He hadn’t realised, but he guessed that was true, if unintentional, it did seem as if he called him sweet things. He loved sweets, and he loved Izaya, but couldn’t say it. Maybe subconsciously he had been calling him sweet things to try to tell Izaya his feelings.

“I guess so huh?” Shizuo said, then he pauses a moment to look Izaya in the eyes, making sure Izaya was listening. “I do love _sugar_ after all.” It was the nickname he called him the most, and putting emphasis on the word he really hoped Izaya understood his meaning.

He loved sugar, _his_ sugar.

He loved Izaya.

It was the closest to a confession that either have gotten, and Izaya seemed to understand. He was speechless for a moment, which was surprising for the flea; he never stops talking. There was a moment of silence, Shizuo stood anxiously, going over his own words in his head. Was it actually too soon for a confession? Was it too much? Or maybe it wasn’t enough? Maybe Izaya wanted more?

It took a second for him to realise Izaya had gotten up. Shizuo was about to speak but Izaya cut him off with a kiss. It was too soft, too gentle, it wasn’t what he was used to, and it surprised him a little.

“Izaya?” He said, once he pulled away, blinking at him confused. 

“Dumb protozoan,” was all he said, leaning closer. They were a breath apart, so close, yet so maddeningly far. Izaya ghosts his lips against Shizuo’s mouth, whispering softly against his lips, there was a moment of shy hesitation before Izaya softly says; “I love you too.”

It took them a year to finally admit it, to finally confess their feelings, but they did it.

Shizuo’s notes began to say different things after this.

_i love you, ill see you later tonight_

_ill get us supper, love you_

_happy anniversary, i love you, Izaya_


End file.
